The nameless
by angelcandy1011
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. But when your a ghost that doesn't even remember your own name...your going to be doing a lot more than making lemonade or a lot less
1. Prologue

**A/N: right so im a shameless bastard that has a thing for SI fanfics so I decided to try it. Also this is my first fanfic so please be gentle I am a sensitive soul, but still tell me what you think and let me just say this is kinda short because its more of a prologe/summary of what is going down the "real" story will begin next chapter So lets get this show on the road *internally screams* im so excited!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and the oc**

 **I have no** **idea how to rate but there is mild language but I might** **tune it down if it gets out of hand just got to tell me.**

* * *

I died, yeah couldn't tell you how because well, I actually don't know/remember how. I find it funny usually in those bland corny fanfics you read ( I was a sucker for them) on the internet the main character dies and gets reborn right, and everything is nice and dandy right? well that did not happen with me, no no instead, fate decides to be a lazy bitch and just left me to fend for my self as a floating cloud of ghostly energy (boooo spooky scary).

The worst part is nobody can even see me! Like seriously fate why you do this, was I that bad when I was alive, I would even have been content as a reincarnated rat or some thing! So yeah when I woke up time felt like it froze and that was my life for a good hhmmmm decade or so just cursing fate to oblivion, being lost(seriously had no clue where the fuck I was), internal dialogue, and floating aimlessly around without a care or purpose until I found some thing shocking.

Some thing impossible that clicked in my shit of a brain, yes ghosts have brains and time started to move again. Can you guess what I found, Ill give you some hints it starts with a k and it is a village that deals with trees and leaves, can you guess? That's when I learned two things 1) I was in mother frucking Naruto and in the place where shit would hit the ceiling, Konoha and 2)ghosts can faint.

After my freak out (don't know why being that I was a ghost for like ten years already so I shouldn't be surprised) I realized I finely created a purpose for my self

Imma screw with the plot and change this world...cue evil cackling

 _this is going to be good_

* * *

 **Please review~**


	2. Damn it

**A/N: Right so here is the official first chapter and i feel really bad because its kinda short but eh what can i say i wrote this half dead at my little cousin's birthday party**

 ***shivers* so many screaming kids**

 **any way i just want to say thanks for reading ^-^ it makes me a very happy lassie**

 **I own nothing but the oc and the plot**

* * *

"Do you believe in ghosts"

* * *

I stared at the Konoha Village gates in dumb struck horror

 _'this isn't real right? this cant be real RIGHT!?'_

Of course when I start wandering this damn forest of abnormally large trees I was a little curious on why this felt so familiar like Deja vu or something but I have not expected to find this! Of course it took me a few minutes to register that this was in fact a village and it toke even longer to realize that this was Konoha village but when this clicked it felt like my head exploded.

I let out a shaky sigh and out of habit I absently combed my fingers through my long whitish blue hair (I think it was brown when I was alive but like most things, I cant seem to remember)

 _'ohmygodohmygodohmygod whymewhyme! I mean seriously why! I don't want to die! Why Naruto why couldn't it be some cutesy anime like lucky star or something where there is no death or suffering or or... i'm not religious but... GOD DAMN IT...'_

 _wait..._

I stopped my inner rant

 _wait a minute..._

 _why am I freaking out_

 _I'm already dead..._

I snorted, than started to cackle which broke into hysterical laughter. _That's right i'm **dead!** so why should I care._ I laughed some more, then an idea struck me and with wide eyes and a big smile I started to whistle a tune and causally stroll to the village, ' _well than I guess I should enjoy this being that this IS every otaku's wet dream ehehehe imma go around and do some kick ass exploring maybe I'll see Naruto him self'_ the thought made me smile even wider.

 _'OH THIS IS SO COOL'_ my voice echoed while I walked past unsuspecting shinobi and civilians a like sometimes making a dog bark or a cat hiss (guess they can sense me or something). I stopped walking once I was in front of a familiar food stand,

 _'cool just like the anime!'_

Having a big awed filled smile I stared with wide eyes at the ramen stand known as Ramen Ichiraku

 _'times like these I wish I could still eat'_

but my smile fell quickly as realization and horror went through my mind...

 _'WHAT THE HELL!'_

How do I even know this I mean I cant even remember my own damn sister's or brother's face(cant remember gender either) but I remember this anime like I watched it yesterday! I fell to my knees in the middle of the road clutching my head (people walked through me by the way)

 _'THIS IS SO FUCKED UP! NOTHING MAKES SENSE WHY!? WHYwhywhywhywhy...huh'_

I paused, releasing my head and looked up noticing something in the corner of my eye, it was a familiar shade of bright blonde hair I sucked in a sharp breath.

 _'Naruto?...'_

No it cant be this man was too tall and old to be naruto, but he looked very similar like an exacted replica actually (please wait while brain thinks)

 _'oh I see papa Naruto'_ my face scrunched up _'wait isn't he supposed to be dead or something?'_ (thinks again)

 _'oh?...OH! I see I see im before the sun boy was born BLOODY BRILLIANT noticed how my sarcasm turns me British, fate why art thou so cruel to me'._ My face palm and Shakespearean was cut short when a new face joined the other man, he was a boy with white gravity defying hair I went slack jawed.

" Minato-sensei are we doing any more training today" The boys tone was calm and collected but you still could hear a small bit of eagerness he probably tried his best to hide and let me tell you this, it was adorable.

"not today no, I have some business to attend to with hakage-sama" he gave an apologetic smile and ruffled his student's hair "tomorrow defiantly", I didn't hear Kakashi's answer because I was squealing so much.

 _'HE IS SOOOOO CUTE O MY GOD! never mind, fate I love you dearly'_

Kakashi's shoulders slump slightly in disappointment all though he tried to hide it, or at least that's what I could tell.

 _'shouldn't there be like two others with him? what where there names again?..._

 _eh im sure if I see them I will remember or at least I hope'_ biting the tip of my thumb lightly in thought. (another habit I have)

I must have zoned out or something because one moment Minato was there the next he was gone and kakashi was already up the road I jogged after him and slowed once I was right next him, shoulders brushing lightly (not that he would noticed) it was so cool, me of all people was next to my favorite character of all time and the best part was he wasn't a character he was the real thing! I pumped my fist in the air as a new thought came to mind.

 _'from this moment on im so going to be his new spectator, this is going to be sooo cool hehehe'_

I was to busy cackling to even notice

Kakashi tensed up,

his eyes darting every where

He could of sworn he heard laughter and something touched his shoulder...

something...

cold?

* * *

 **Please review~**


End file.
